Livin' in a Lie
by Eithnne Belenus
Summary: Era un Secreto...Hasta cuando mágicamente todos se "confabularon" en su contra,o al menos eso creía Elizabeth.De algún u otro modo todos se comenzaron a dar cuenta de su realidad aún cuando tomó todas las medidas de seguridad...Aún así,nadie le creía.
1. Mis últimos días

**Prefacio**

Sin lugar a dudas era un secreto demasiado importante como para seguirlo ocultando, sólo faltaba que alguien se diera cuenta y no podía ser otra persona que ella. Fue un día extenuante.

Para ella no bastaron todas las medidas que había tomado, era demasiado observadora. No había forma de seguir quedándome callada; quería ser yo, no pretendía seguir ocupando este maldito disfraz de por vida, el mundo merecía la verdad o al menos aquellos más cercanos.

**Capítulo 1: Mis últimos días**

Estaba parada sola entre medio de mucha gente; pero de todos los que me rodeaban, sólo una persona llamó mi atención. Era perfecto; tenía la piel pálida y sus ojos resaltaban con su color caoba, su pelo alocado le daba un toque especial. A lo lejos escuchaba que pronunciaban mi nombre pero no pude encontrar a quien me llamaba, fue entonces cuando mi ensueño se esfumó.  
– Elizabeth – Dijo Phanie mientras me golpeaba dulcemente en los brazos.  
– ¡¿Qué?! – Respondí sobresaltada. Me molestaba un poco que no me dejaran vivir solo un momento en mis sueños.  
– Eh... Sólo quería saber si me acompañarías a comprar algunas cosas al centro comercial – Me dijo con un poco de timidez mientras agachaba la mirada.  
– Por supuesto – Dije con un toque de alegría para pasar el mal rato. No iba conmigo ir de compras pero no me podía negar ante Phanie, mi mejor amiga, mucho menos pensando en que en unos días llegaría mi partida a la ciudad de Londres.  
Me iría a pasar una temporada con Christina, mi madre y mis hermanos. Aunque me encontraba muy a gusto viviendo con Mathew; mi padre, aquí en Boston, no podía negar que amaba Londres. Me gustaba el estilo de vida de mi madre, no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa por lo que puedo disfrutar un poco de la soledad. Mi hermana Clyo es solo dos años mayor que yo, que tengo 17; y mi hermano Thoumas es menor en sólo un año, por lo que también ellos pasan bastante tiempo fuera.  
– Entonces te paso a buscar a tu casa esta tarde.  
– Okey – Dije con un poco de resignación pero a la vez traté de simular alegría. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que mis últimos días en Boston serían una tortura.  
Llegué a casa cuando apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde por lo que tuve tiempo de adelantar los deberes y pude revisar mi e-mail y apenas lo abrí, vi cuatro mensajes de mi madre los que básicamente decían que querías que llegara pronto a Londres y que me amaba. Luego bajé a comer un poco de cereales y cuando miré el reloj, marcaba las Cinco treinta y a los pocos segundos llamaron a la puerta. Era Phanie que estaba parada allí con una cara llena de alegría, me puse mi abrigo y partimos.

– ¿Estás lista para una tarde en el centro comercial?  
– Eh... creo que sí – Dije con timidez – Aunque creo que no compraré mucho – enseñándole mi precaria billetera.  
– Uhm..., se puede arreglar – Dijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Luego de eso nos subimos al auto y emprendimos el viaje. Llegamos en quince minutos a nuestro destino, el viaje se hiso en silencio pero apenas bajamos del auto; Phanie comenzó a dar saltitos de lo contenta que estaba, mal que mal casi nunca íbamos de compras.  
– Liz, mira esto.  
– Lindo – Contesté colgando un abrigo café en la percha.  
– Presiento que será la mejor tarde de todas.  
– Uhm, puede ser.  
– Arriba el ánimo – Dijo con sus ojos brillantes – sólo quedan un par de días para nosotras, luego te vas. – Continuó agachando la mirada.

– Lo sé, lo sé – la miré y le di la mejor de mis sonrisas. La tarde transcurrió rápidamente y Phanie pudo realizar todo lo que tenía en mente, yo sólo adquirí un nuevo abrigo que e parte es regalo de Phanie porque pagó la mitad del precio.  
– Bueno; ya es tarde, te llevaré a casa.  
– por favor.  
– ¿Qué te pasa?  
– Tengo sueño – Contesté, sabía que se daría cuenta que le estaba mintiendo, pero al parecer no ocurrió.  
– Entonces apurémonos.  
– Buena idea – Dije sin mayor problema.  
El viaje de vuelta a casa fue tranquilo y en silencio pero cuando llegamos a mi casa me preguntó lo que no quería responder.

– Esta tarde te he notado muy rara, cuéntame  
– Eh... no es nada, sólo cansancio – Dije nerviosa  
– ¡Vamos! no seas así conmigo – Respondió con esa mirada que me decía "si no lo haces, no te hablaré jamás" así que decidí contarle lo que nadie sabía.  
– Eh... es que...  
– ¡Dime!, no me pongas nerviosa.  
– Eh... lo que pasa es que... – Quería salir arrancando, no podía decirle "eso" a ella.  
– ¿Uhm?  
– Soy vampiro.  
Quedó petrificada a la entrada de mi casa, no lo podía creer.  
– Jajaja – rió con alegría  
– No es broma – Dije con seriedad. Realmente no me creía, la invité a casa y subimos a mi cuarto inmediatamente.  
– Phanie, soy vampiro hace dos años y no sabes lo difícil que me resultó no decirte la verdad y tener que usar lentes de contacto para ocultar mi cambio de color en los ojos – Dije mientras me despojaba de mis lentes de contacto y dejaba ver mis oscuros ojos que naturalmente deberían ser Cafés claros. Ella seguía callada, me comenzaba a poner nerviosa.  
– Pero... ¿Cómo? – Se dignó a hablar al fin.  
– Pasó esa vez que fui a Londres, hace dos años. Estábamos en un paseo al aire libre con mi madre y hermanos, ya era tarde y comencé a caminar por un sendero cuando...  
– ¿Te mordieron? - continuó mi frase con nerviosismo  
– Sí, pase cuatro días perdida en el bosque mientras me transformaba y cazaba. Mi familia me buscaba por cielo, mar y tierra y cuando por fin me encontraron no se dieron cuenta de mis ojos más claros por estar saciada de mi sed... Hasta el momento no saben nada.  
– Uhm... ¡¿Pero cómo?! Todo es tan... extraño, me da pena y rabia que no me hayas dicho.  
– Lo siento, pensaba que si te decía la verdad ibas a salir corriendo y no me volverías a hablar, no te querrías acercar a mí, nada - Dije mientras agachaba la mirada.  
– Un momento, si cuando tienes los ojos claros no tienes sed ¿ahora mueres por un trago de sangre?  
– Eh... si – Dije nerviosa al pensar que sería capaz de tirarse por la ventana con tal de estar lejos de una vampiro que está sedienta de sangre.  
– ¿Cómo es que no te mataron al momento de morderte? – Dijo con curiosidad.  
– Me querían para un ejército de _Neófitos_ para masacrar a la ciudad de Londres pero al momento de salir en busca de sangre humana, un vampiro me advirtió que esa vida era muy cruel.  
– ¿Debería estar asustada? – Dijo con un tono un tanto cómico.  
– Sí – dije enseñándole una sonrisa cariñosa mientras reíamos.  
Ya era tarde y ambas estábamos cansabas así que luego de saber la verdad Phanie se fue tranquilamente, yo por supuesto no dormí y toda la noche pensé demasiado mientras cazaba, no podía seguir arriesgándome. Cuando llegué a casa ya era temprano pero mi padre aún dormía asique tuve tiempo de desordenar un poco la cama, enmarañarme el pelo y "hacerme la dormida". A los pocos minutos conseguí entrar en un estado de semi-inconsciencia; entonces tocan la puerta de mi cuarto y la abren, era mi padre que venía a despertarme para ir al instituto. Me resultaba aterrador tener que enfrentar a Phanie nuevamente, quizás que preguntas me haría ahora.  
– Buenos días preciosa – Dijo mi padre con voz tierna.  
– Uhm... Buenos días - Contesté mientras estiraba los brazos.  
– Tu desayuno está listo  
– Gracias papá, te quiero – Contesté con afectuosidad. Ya me había acostumbrado a comer la despreciable comida humana y a poner caras lindas y todo lo demás.  
Me levanté apenas mi padre cerró la puerta de mi cuarto, me puse los lentes de contacto y luego me fui a duchar rápidamente. Bajé las escaleras casi volando, comí y partí al instituto.  
Mi día fue casi normal porque Phanie me bombardeó con preguntas cuando estábamos apartadas de la gente.  
– ¿Cómo aún no se dan cuenta tus padres?  
– He tomado todas las precauciones, como con los lentes de contacto, o también que en las mañanas me enmaraño el pelo y desordeno la cama.  
– Uhm... Inteligente – Dijo mientras reíamos.  
– Me ha costado un poco todo esto, por ejemplo, no es fácil comer comida humana - dije mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto.  
– Me imagino, es como si yo tuviera que beber sangre  
– ¿Y qué más?  
– Uhm... Nada creo, por lo menos quédate tranquila porque no saldré corriendo – Dijo mientras reíamos.  
Los días se me hicieron eternos, más que de costumbre pero a pesar de las preguntas de Phanie y mis pensamientos, ya había terminado la semana y ahora me encontraba sentada en el avión rumbo a Londres.


	2. Londres Primera parte

**Capítulo 2: Londres**

El vuelo salió a las 7:00 AM y por supuesto, me encontraba aburridísima por lo que me hice la dormida y logré concentrarme para entrar en mi estado semi-inconsciente así que el vuelo no se me hiso muy largo ya que estuve mucho tiempo ensoñando e imaginando cosas pero de todas las cosas extrañas que pude visualizar me llamó la atención el mismo chico que vi hace unos días en el ensueño que tuve en el instituto. No me había dado cuenta y el avión ya se encontraba parado en el aeropuerto. Al bajar tuve que esperar mi equipaje y a la salida de esa pequeña sala se encontraba mi madre con una sonrisa que cubría toda su pálida cara.  
– ¡Liz!, Bienvenida preciosa.  
– ¡Hola mamá! – Dije con alegría, hace dos años que no veía a mi madre.  
– ¡Vaya que has crecido!  
– No creo – Dije mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.  
– Claro que si.  
Comenzábamos a caminar cuando de pronto tocaron mi hombro por lo que reaccioné bruscamente y miré hacia atrás. Era mi hermana Clyo que estaba sonriéndome, me di vuelta y nos abrazamos.  
– Vaya Eli; has cambiado bastante, parece que Boston pasa nublado, tu piel está _Muy_ pálida – Dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra "muy".  
– ¿Tu crees? – Pregunté con un poco de incredulidad.  
– ¡Oh! claro que si, ¿es que no te miras al espejo?  
Las tres reímos animadamente. El trayecto a casa fue un poco estresante, las dos me mareaban con tanta palabra por lo que al último decidí ignorarlas, hasta que al fin hablé.  
– ¿Y Thoumas?  
– Durmiendo – Dijo mamá – no quisimos decirle que llegabas para que fuera una sorpresa – Continuó con un brillo en los ojos que tanto extrañaba. Mi madre se parece mucho a mi; es pálida por naturaleza y tiene los ojos color miel, claro que el pelo lo tiene color caoba y no castaño como yo.  
– Uhm... Entonces lo despertaré – Dije mientras exhibía mi sonrisa.  
– No creerás el estirón que tuvo hace unos meses, si que está alto... – Continuó Clyo con la conservación.  
– Ya veremos – Respondí mientras hacía valer mi metro setenta y cinco. Luego de eso, no dije ni una palabra más hasta que llegamos a casa. Me bajé del auto y contemplé la casa que desde siempre ha sido del color de los ladrillos que la componen.  
Entré a la casa y todos los muebles seguían en el mismo lugar que hace dos años. La sala de estar con un sillón de tres cuerpos color azul marino y un televisor en el frente, las paredes celestes cada día más descascaradas. La cocina estaba pintada de color blanco con todo igual sólo que la mesa tenía una silla más, la mía. Por último subí al segundo piso donde está mi cuarto y los otros; el de mi hermana que está a la derecha, el de mi hermano al frente, el de mi madre contiguo al de mi hermano y el mío a la izquierda. Mi cuarto contaba con un baño aparte ya que mis hermanos y mi madre no tenían problema en compartir el baño. Entré a mi cuarto y dejé mis cosas, luego me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermano y entré a hurtadillas, me situé al lado de su cama y le dije  
– ¿Cómo es posible que no me hayas ido a recoger al aeropuerto?  
– Uhm... ¿Qué pasa?  
– ¡Hola tontito! – Dije con alegría.  
– ¡Ay, hola Liz! – Contestó exaltado.  
– Tanto tiempo pequeñito.  
– Mira que no – Dijo mientras se paraba y me sobrepasaba en estatura y me enseñaba su metro ochenta y siete.  
– Auch – Continué con tono quejumbroso. Luego de eso me dirigí a mi cuarto y comencé a desempacar mis cosas; guardé mi ropa y luego comencé a sacar mis "Disfraces" que consistían en los lentes de contacto (ya que contaba con varios pares) y el maquillaje para no verme tan pálida, y por su puesto los guantes que casi siempre usaba o llevaba a mano ya que siempre estaba gélida. Organicé todo y me fui a duchar rápidamente, me cambié ropa y cambié los lentes de contacto ya que los llevaba puestos por dos días. Salí de la ducha y cuando entré a mi cuarto encontré a Clyo hurgando entre mis cosas, me sobresalté y la removí del lugar.  
– ¡Que haces Clyo!  
– Buscaba la Loción – Contestó avergonzada.  
– Toma – Dije mientras le pasaba el frasquito con cara de enojo.  
– ¿Por qué tantos lentes de contacto, bases, rubores y guantes?  
– Eh... Nada – Dije mientras la encaminaba a la salida.  
– Elizabeth – Dijo con tono amenazante – Tengo teorías.  
Sin lugar a dudas era un secreto demasiado importante como para seguirlo ocultando, sólo faltaba que alguien se diera cuenta y no podía ser otra persona que ella. Fue un día extenuante.  
Para ella no bastaron todas las medidas que había tomado, era demasiado observadora. No había forma de seguir quedándome callada, quería ser yo, no pretendía seguir ocupando este maldito disfraz de por vida, el mundo merecía la verdad o al menos aquellos más cercanos.  
– ¡Liz! que es todo esto.  
– Eh... Clyo; siéntate, tengo que decirte algo – Dije con seriedad en la voz.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Clyo, esto es algo sumamente difícil para mí y si te cuento esto es porque eres la persona a quién más quiero en el mundo, confío en ti.

– Por supuesto, que pasa… – Dijo con intriga

– Esto… Soy vampiro.

– ¡Jajaja!; que eres divertida Liz, ¡deja de leer esos libros raros mujer!

Nunca pensé que lo tomaría así, pero para no complicar las cosas, le seguí el juego.

– Tienes razón, dejaré esos libros – Continué con simpatía mientras reíamos animadamente – Ahora… ¿Dame un poquito de privacidad?

– Oh… Claro, disculpa.

– Gracias – Dije con ternura. Apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta y la cerró comencé morder la almohada de plumas que descansaba en la cabecera de mi cama, no me di cuenta de la rabia ni de la fuerza que puse en esa mordida hasta cuando sentí que las plumas inundaban mi boca. No me gustaba ocultarle cosas a la mejor persona de todo el mundo, me encerré varias horas y en ese instante quise ser capaz de dormir. Dejé pasar un momento hasta que todos estuvieran durmiendo en sus cuartos durmiendo y salí por la ventana, me dirigí a una pradera y cacé un poco. Volví temprano y tuve tiempo de pensar mucho en todo lo sucedido y nuevamente se hiso presente ese pálido muchacho pero hoy de una forma diferente.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Amm, me he demorado un poquito :/ .. o sea lo tenía listo el capítulo pero no tuve tiempo de subirlo (N) ... REVIEWS !!!


	3. Londres Última parte

– Hola – Dijo una extraña voz.

– ¿Quién eres?

– Me llamo Ethan Barthlomaus.

– Ah… – Dije con precaución.

– Y tú… ¿Se supone que eres Elizabeth Hasse VanLuthor?

– Uhm… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

– Al parecer en Boston no hay total confidencialidad con los datos de los alumnos.

– ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste?! – Dije con impotencia.

– Tenemos mucho que hablar, sé lo que eres y yo sé quien es el responsable de esto – Dijo con seriedad mientras yo abría los ojos como platos.

– ¡¿Quién?!

– Yo

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Sí, yo fui quien te convirtió y quien te advirtió que si seguías a los neófitos acabarías mal.

Estaba confundida, ¿Cómo podría haberme convertido para un ejército de neófitos y luego salvar mi "vida"?

– Cuando te adentraste en el bosque; te tropezaste y rodaste por más de 200 metros en la pradera, haciéndote perder mucha sangre. Estabas agonizando, no podía dejarte así como así.

Yo seguía aturdida pero poco a poco fui saliendo de mi estado de shock.

– ¿Pero… cómo?

– Cuando te vi fue algo extraño, porque inconscientemente no te podía dejar allí… No te podía dejar ir.

– ¿Por qué te hacías presente en mis sueños?

– Porque no quería separarme de ti.

– Todo es tan confuso.

– Te entiendo… También sé que Phanie ya sabe de tu estado vampírico, pero no te cree del todo al igual que Clyo – Continuó con un poco más de dulzura

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

– Tienes que seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que te diga – Contestó mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. – ¿Qué pasa?, Oh… claro, cuenta conmigo – Contestaba mientras asentía con la cabeza – Sí, también… no te preocupes que yo me encargo de todo – Continuaba mientras yo lo esperaba ansiosa – ¿Puede?...¡Oh claro!... muchas gracias – Terminó la llamada y guardó el móvil.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Dije con intriga.

– Nada muy importante.

– Dime

– Es como mi superior, es el jefe de nuestra familia –Dijo con sinceridad.

– ¿Y qué dijo? – Dije expectante.

– Que puedes unirte a nuestra familia, sólo si quieres.

–Ah… – Dije un poco decepcionada.

– En nuestra familia sólo cazamos animales al igual que tú…supongo.

– Uhm – Contesté mientras asentía con la cabeza.

– Sería bueno que te unieras a nosotros, somos cinco; Kathleen, Gaspard, Caroline y Jared… Ah y por supuesto yo.

–Uhm… interesante.

– ¿Te interesa?

– No lo sé; yo tengo una familia, ya estoy acostumbrada a vivir junto a los humanos, a comer como humanos… – Contesté desesperada. No podía dejar a mi familia, con la que había vivido toda mi vida y mis dos años como vampiro.

– Piénsalo, ahora me tengo que ir.

– Adiós – Contesté.

Esa noche fue la peor de todas, no pude dejar de pensar en la propuesta hecha por Ethan, tampoco pude abstraerme del mundo por lo que el tiempo parecía que no avanzaba pero luego de un larguísimo momento, amaneció. Sentí que tocaron a mi puerta y abrí la cama y me desordené el pelo, me saqué los zapatos y los vaqueros.

– ¿Quién es?

– Mamá, querida – Dijo Christina con suma dulzura.

– Oh… pasa mamá – Contesté con un bostezo, a veces hacer el papel de humana me resultaba muy fácil.

– Buenos días.

– Buenos días – Le dije con un estirón de cuerpo entero.

– ¿Que tal estuvo esta primera noche?

– Uhm… Bien creo.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿La cama, el frío? – Dijo preocupada.

– No, soñé demasiado.

– Ah…Bueno; querida, tu desayuno está servido.

– Gracias, bajo en un momento.

– Te espero – Dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida y cerraba la puerta.

Desde la madrugada que siento voces en mi mente y ya me tenían mareada. Ahora siento la voz de mi madre a pesar que no está conmigo, también la de Clyo y Thoumas, realmente me comienza a preocupar. Después de pensar en eso de las voces, tomé una ducha rápida; me cambié la ropa, el disfraz y bajé. Mi desayuno estaba en la mesa; era un cuenco de cereales con leche y unas tostadas, lo comí mientras conversábamos con mi madre y escuchábamos la televisión cuando de repente mi móvil comienza a vibrar en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros, era un número desconocido por lo que contesté desconcertada.

– ¿Diga?

– ¿Elizabeth Hasse VanLuthor?

– Si

– Hola; Soy Ethan, estuve en la madrugada contigo en tu casa, ¿Me recuerdas?

– Oh…si claro, dime que pasa.

– Elizabeth, necesito verte… ¿Puedo aparecerme en tu casa en unos minutos?

– Uhm… Okey – Contesté algo dudosa.

– Entonces, nos vemos.

– Adiós – Me despedí mientras guardaba mi móvil.

Terminé mi desayuno y subí a lavar mis dientes y esperé impaciente en mi cuarto jugueteando con mi pelo. ¿Qué será lo que quiere Ethan?, ¿Será él realmente quien me dejó en este estado?, ¿Quién es realmente Ethan?. Durante un largo momento me cuestioné bastante a Ethan y su existencia. Miré el reloj de la mesita de noche y marcaba las 10:30 y justo en ese momento siento unos golpecitos en mi puerta, era Christina.

– Liz, abajo te espera un muchacho, creo que se llama Ethan.

¿Por qué decidió hacerse presente de esa forma?, ¿Era realmente vampiro?

– Voy enseguida, gracias Chris.

– De nada.

Me tomé un momento para retocar mi maquillaje y cambiarme los lentes de contacto, luego bajé y ahí estaba él. A la luz del día era realmente perfecto tanto así que quedé perpleja. Bajé las escaleras y cuando me dirigía a abandonar la casa, me di cuenta que me faltaba algo importantísimo, algo que si no lo llevaba puesto dejaría ver quien realmente soy, algo que sin lugar a dudas no podría dejar pasar.

Al percatarme oportunamente de mi error casi fatal, me devolví corriendo a mi cuarto a buscar y ponerme la tan preciada pieza; una pequeña cruz egipcia con algunos brillantes incrustados, algo de lo que jamás me había desprendido ya que, primero era muy bonita y segundo guardaba mi secreto. Aquella cruz la había encontrado enlazada en mi cuello al momento de despertar en el bosque y cuando un día me la saqué; me di cuenta que mi piel reflejaba los rayos del sol igual como si tuviera brillantes en mi piel, por suerte esa vez estaba sola. Desde aquel momento que no me desprendía de ella.

Luego de enlazarla en mi cuello, bajé nuevamente a recibir a Ethan, quien aún estaba pacientemente esperando. Salimos de casa y me llevó a un lugar muy lindo, un jardín muy aromático lleno de flores y pajaritos, y allí nos sentamos. El sol nos impactaba de lleno en la cara y Ethan, de pronto comenzó a hablar.

– Elizabeth, necesito decirte la verdad.

Estaba desconcertada, pero realmente su voz sonaba sincera así que no tuve otra opción que asentir.

– Cuando te vi en Boston me causaste una especie de shock y desde ese momento, no te he podido dejar ir.

– ¿Qué me quieres decir Ethan? – Contesté desconcertada.

– La verdad.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Dije aún más confundida.

– No puedo vivir tranquilo sabiendo que no tienes idea quien soy realmente.

La situación ya se estaba poniendo complicada; lo de las voces se había calmado un poco, pero ahora sentía la de Ethan que decía "¡Como le digo esto!" y sinceramente tenía ganas de salir corriendo. También no me había percatado del buen olor que emanaba su piel, ¿es que no era vampiro como él decía?, ¿a qué verdad se refería?

Ya no aguantaba las ganas de probar su sangre así que eso respondía un poco mi primera interrogante, pero necesitaba saberlo de su propia boca, por lo que esperé.

– Elizabeth…

– ¿Si?

– Yo no…

– ¿Uhm?

De repente salió corriendo y yo aún perpleja, lo dejé ir. Durante unos minutos me quedé ahí pensando; pero luego me dirigí a casa, ahí llamé a Ethan quien me pidió que lo disculpara y que me vendría a ver en la noche. ¿Qué era lo tan importante y complicado que tenía que decirme?


	4. Verdades

**Capítulo 3: Verdades.**

Había entrado tan deprisa a casa y luego a mi cuarto que no me había dado cuenta que mamá ni mis hermanos estabas y en la puerta de mi cuarto había una nota que decía "Liz, volvemos pronto, en el horno hay comida si tienes apetito. Mamá". Obviamente no quería comer por lo que me dediqué a perder mi tiempo que generalmente no me era muy preciado, prendí mi ordenador y comencé a vagabundear en internet. Estaba tan distraía y abstraída del mundo que me asusté cuando sentí vibrar mi móvil en el mueble.

– ¿Sí?

– Elizabeth

– ¿Ethan?

– No podré pasarme por tu casa hoy – Contestó algo avergonzado

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Pequeños problemitas

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?

– Nada que no pueda solucionar. Nos vemos cuando se pueda.

– Adiós – Contesté algo confundida.

El tiempo transcurrió más lento de lo normal y eso ya me tenía de mal humor. Quería librarme de todo un momento, por lo que decidí salir a explorar nuevos horizontes, le dejé una nota a mamá que decía "Mamá, me sentía algo ahogada asique salí a tomar aire. Vuelvo luego, Liz", y luego de eso tomé mi bolso y partí.

Escogí un lugar poco habitado, mejor dicho inhabitado, era una pradera a la que visité hace unas horas con Ethan pero esta vez poblada con animales salvajes por lo que no me molesté en comportarme como humana. Sacié mi sed y luego me tendí en el pasto ya humedecido por la suave niebla; me di cuenta que era tardísimo, las 22:15 por lo que me fui corriendo velozmente a casa, llegué en cosa de minutos pero no bastó para librarme del sermón de mi madre. Iba entrando en puntitas cuando siento la voz de mi madre que me llama y se aproxima.

– Donde has estado – Dijo enojada.

– Me sentía ahogada, quería tomar aire.

– ¿Te diste cuenta que es tarde? ¡Londres no es lo mismo que Boston! Tienes que tener más cuidado, tú sabes que a esta hora es peligroso andar sola en la calle.

– Lo siento – Dije avergonzada.

– Última vez que haces esto. ¿Tienes hambre?

– No mucha, gracias.

– Buenas noches – Dijo mi madre cariñosamente, pero con la ira en los ojos aún.

– Adiós – Le contesté con los ojos llenos de ternura, mientras lanzaba un beso al aire.

Subí rápidamente a mi cuarto y me encerré, tomé una ducha y me quité los lentes de contacto y me ovillé en la cama tapada con una mantita. Estaba esperando que ocurriera un milagro para que Ethan llegara a mi ventana, pero no ocurrió. En cambio otra persona trepó por mi ventana, esta vez alguien que sin dudad llamó mi atención. Era un hombre alto de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones, era pálido igual que yo. Por un momento dudé de su estado como humano pero no lo creí así.

– Hola, soy Max – Dijo con voz tierna.

Me asusté y me puse en guardia, no estaba respirando por lo que no pude percibir si era humano o vampiro.

– Tranquila, no vengo a hacerte daño.

– ¿Cómo sabes que…? – Se me cortó el aliento, pero rápidamente me repuse –… ¿Vivo aquí?

– Te contaré desde el principio.

– Uhm…

– Tú conoces a un tal Ethan ¿Verdad?

– Si – contesté al tiempo que movía la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos.

– Lo que pasa es que él no es vampiro ni tampoco es de apellido Barthlomaus, mucho menos tiene una familia vampírica. Yo soy quien debería haberte venido a ver ese día pero tuve algunos problemas.

– O sea que… ¿es un impostor?

– Así es, por lo mismo, vengo a arreglar las cosas.

– Pero… – Estaba realmente confundida.

– Ethan se hiso pasar por mí, diciendo que tenía una familia de vampiros y todo lo demás. Lo de los vampiros es verdad; pero él no es uno de nosotros, yo lo soy.

– ¿Ah? Que dices.

– Que yo sí te vengo a invitar a nuestra familia.

Me acordé de respirar pero no sentí algún aroma que delatara que era humano, al parecer Max decía la verdad, así que le creí pero nuevamente estaba en frente de una difícil decisión.

– ¿Por qué me haces esta invitación?

– Porque llevo esperando años por ti.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Dije confundida. No tenía la culpa de ser un poco despistada.

– Que te he visto en mis visiones y cuando te vi por primera vez quedé atónito.

– ¿Algo así como amor?

Asintió con la cabeza. No podía negar que cuando lo vi materializarse a mi lado, había quedado perpleja por su belleza, pero apenas sabía quien era.

– No te pediré una respuesta ahora, obviamente. Te daré tiempo para conocernos.

–Uhm – Dije sin expresión alguna.

– Me tengo que ir, Adiós. ¡Ah! Te daré el número de mi móvil – Dijo mientras me pasaba una tarjera y yo le entregaba un papelito con el número de mi móvil. – Gracias – Dijo.

– Adiós – Contesté mientras Max se esfumaba por la ventana.

Eran mis primeros días en Londres y se me habían hecho una eternidad; habían pasado muchas cosas, mentiras, vocecitas, vampiros y… Humanos queriendo ser vampiros. Tenía ganas de regresar a Boston, pero sabía que si lo hacía, sospecharían demasiado, sobretodo Clyo porque ya había visto todos mis disfraces. Me sentía un poco asustada a pesar de mis fortalezas y habilidades. Tenia miedo de que todo se supiera abruptamente y que perdiera a mi familia, tenía miedo porque no sé como reaccionarán cuando algún día sepan la verdad.

Tomé mi móvil y revisé el calendario, era día jueves 11 de Octubre, siendo que yo viajé desde Boston el día 9 de Octubre. Sinceramente ya no sabía que hacer, nunca había pensado que mi estadía en Londres se haría tan difícil, mucho menos que vendría un impostor a hacerse pasar por vampiro y luego llegara el verdadero vampiro. _"Oh dios, que difícil es la vida de vampiro"_ pensé, luego me ovillé nuevamente y cerré los ojos y comencé a ensoñar. Mi ensueño era lo mismo que había visto varias veces, el mismo chico pero ahora me fijé más detenidamente y realmente era Max y no Ethan como creí. Max era perfecto, su pelo castaño y sus ojos marrones (que cambiaban de color obviamente) hacían juego a la perfección, aparte su estatura lo hacía ver muy imponente. Cuando me permití respirar me di cuenta que su piel emanaba un aroma dulzón que realmente me enloquecía. En ese instante en que estuve con Max había puesto más atención a las vocecitas y la voz de Max decía "Es tan bella, tal como lo había visto", pero yo no creí que Max fuera tan perfecto.

Y así pasó mi tercera noche, pensando tonterías y a veces cosas un poquito más serias. Había tomando muy enserio la propuesta de Max pero, ¿cómo hacerlo para que mi familia no sospechara? Luego de de reflexionarlo toda la noche, decidí que me daría el tiempo de conocer a Max mal que mal no tenía mucho que perder, al contrario, se veía como una gran persona. Ya había llegado la mañana aunque todavía era muy temprano, las 6:21; por lo que tomé una ducha y bajé, había decidido preparar el desayuno para la familia mientras escuchaba las noticias en el _CNN. _De pronto comenzaron a hablar de Boston y una grave enfermedad viral de fácil contagio por lo que ya varias personas habían muerto. Me preocupé demasiado y llamé a Mathew al instante, contestó luego de unos pocos toques pero de inmediato me calmó diciéndome que la extraña enfermedad no lo había afectado pero de todas formas estaba tomado todas las precauciones.

– Liz; no te preocupes, tu sabes que soy fuerte como un roble – Dijo para tranquilizarme.

– ¡Papá, han muerto varias personas! – Dije histérica.

– Querida, estoy bien. Cualquier cosa te avisaré, no te preocupes.

– Llámame

– Okey, cuídate. Adiós.

– Adiós – Contesté mientras colgaba.

Apenas colgué y me di vuelta para dejar el móvil en la mesa, me di cuenta que mi madre estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta mirándome con ojos de ternura y con preocupación.


	5. Verdades Última parte

– ¿Qué ha pasado hija? – Dijo con un bostezo.

– Nada, por el momento. En Boston hay una terrible enfermedad que ya ha cobrado varias vidas por lo que me preocupé y llamé a papá.

– Ah, ¿le ha pasado algo?

– No, gracias a dios.

– Uhm… ¿Has hecho el desayuno? – Continuó con otro bostezo.

Al parecer no le había costado mucho olvidarse de mi padre, realmente preguntaba para no quedar mal ante mi. De cierto modo me decepcionaba.

– Si, hay jugo, café y pan.

– Gracias, llamaré a tus hermanos – Dijo mientras se alejaba subiendo las escaleras. En unos instantes ya todos estaban en la cocina listos para comer, yo había argumentado que había comido mientras preparaba la comida por lo que pude zafarme de la repugnante comida humana. Me escabullí por las escaleras directo a mi cuarto donde ordené lo que había desordenado y me dediqué a maquillar mi blanquecino rostro y cuando me iba a mirar en el espejo, me di cuenta que detrás de mi había alguien que afortunadamente era Max.

– Max, me asustaste – Dije con un tono malhumorado.

– Lo siento.

– Era broma, no te preocupes – Contesté amablemente mientras exhibía mis dientes – ¿Qué pasa?

– Nada, vengo para que hablemos. Me he aburrido mucho sin tu presencia.

– Oh, pero ¿por qué no te quedaste?

– Pensé que te molestaría – Dijo avergonzado.

– En ningún caso, no me incomoda tu presencia, me gusta… relacionarme con los de mi especie.

– Uhm… cuéntame de ti – Dijo con el interés en su mirada.

– ¿Cómo qué?

– Cuéntame cómo ocurrió cuando te convertiste.

– Bueno; de lo que me acuerdo es que en una tarde calurosa salí a caminar mientras mi familia descansaba en el campo y luego que me adentré en la espesura, no tengo recuerdo. Sólo después que desperté con sed y ganas de aniquilar a medio mundo.

– ¿Sabes quién te convirtió y para qué? – Preguntó interesado.

– No, sólo sé que me querían para un ejército de neófitos.

– Y… ¿cómo pudiste abstenerte de cometer tal atrocidad? – Continuó preocupado.

– Un vampiro me advirtió de ese peligro, era muy parecido a ti.

– Es porque era yo

– Y…tt… ¿Tú? – Dije con los ojos como platos. No podía creer que él me haya salvado de ser un verdadero monstro, o por lo menos, no tan feroz.

– Si –Dijo con un tono convincente – en mis 108 años, no había visto nada semejante a tu belleza, no te quería dejar ir pero no podía retenerte al tener una familia que te buscaba incesantemente – Continuó con tristeza que mágicamente hacía que sus ojos brillaran deslumbrantes. Por un momento me quedé perpleja mirando sus inigualables ojos topacio.

– ¿Elizabeth?

– Lo siento – Contesté mirando hacia otro lugar.

– No me digas que te quedaste mirando mis ojos – Dijo con una chispa de burla.

En ese momento me alegré de ser vampiro porque de no serlo, me hubiera ruborizado.

– Lo siento – Contesté avergonzada.

– Suele pasar, no importa.

– ¿Qué edad tenías cuando te convirtieron? – Pregunté con intriga.

– 19 ¿Y tú?

– 15 – Dije con un poquito de vergüenza al sentirme tan pequeña.

– No parecer de quince.

– Uf!... Estoy preocupada por el crecimiento, tengo 17 y no noto cambio alguno desde hace 2 años.

– No te preocupes, estás un poco más alta y más mujer – Dijo agachando la cabeza ante su notable vergüenza.

Al parecer esta situación era un tanto incómoda para ambos, pero no podíamos hacer mucho si el propósito de todo esto era conocernos más.

– Gracias – Contesté mientras nuevamente agradecía por no poder ruborizarme – Tu tampoco pareces de 19 – Continué.

– ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

– Unos 22 o 23 quizás.

– Uhm…

Pasamos varias horas charlando hasta que unos suaves golpecitos en mi puerta nos interrumpieron.

– ¿Quién es?

– Mamá, querida.

–Espera un momentito – Dije con tono tierno – Max, lo siento, tendrás que retirarte – Dije en un susurro mientras lo miraba a sus deslumbrantes ojos.

– Cuídate, adiós – Respondió mientras se acercaba a besar mi mejilla que en realidad terminó siendo la cercanía de mis labios.

– Adiós – Contesté un poco aturdida – ¡Pasa mamá! – Grité.

Christina entró al cuarto con una cara de preocupación que me asustaba. En un momento pensé que fueran una de esas conversaciones sobre chicos y seguridad. Realmente quería lanzarme por la ventana.

– Liz, ¿Quién era el chico con que saliste ayer?

– Ethan, es un chico que conocí en Boston. Fue por intercambio – Contesté con nerviosismo.

– Uhm, me pareció buena persona.

La miré incrédula y rodé los ojos.

– Liz, tu sabes que nada se hace a la ligera… – Comentó.

No me había equivocado, ahora sí quería correr sin parar.

– No empieces.

– Liz, ten cuidado. Es lo único que te pido.

– Si Chris.

– Confío en ti – Dijo mientras se dirigía a salir de la habitación. Apenas estuvo fuera, tomé mi móvil y llamé a Ethan, diciéndole que quería verlo. A los minutos apareció en mi ventana.

– Hola – Le dije – Dime la verdad.

– Ah…Eso

– Sí… Cuéntame que sucede contigo – Dije con pesadez.

– Eso era lo que quería decirte; pero por favor, no te alejes de mí, yo te quiero.

– ¿Era necesario mentir? – Contesté mientras comenzaba a sentir una quemazón en mi garganta.

– Lo siento – Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

– ¿Qué es lo que supuestamente sabes de mí? – Dije alarmada.

– Que vives en Boston y tienes una amiga llamada Phanie, pero no te creo que eres vampiro. Ellos no existen.

En mi interior sentí unas ganas de decirle _"Mira que no existen, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?"_.

– Lo siento, me creo la protagonista de mis libros.

– Phanie tenía razón – Dijo riéndose.

– ¡¿Conoces a Phanie?! – Dije con los ojos casi desorbitados.

– Si, es una gran amiga.

No podía creerlo, todo es tan confuso. ¡Ethan era amigo de Phanie y ella le había contado más de alguna cosa!

Por seguridad tomé mi móvil y llamé a Phanie, contestó al primer toque.

– ¡Liz!, ¿cómo estás amiga?, te extraño mucho – Dije un poco afligida.

– Estoy bien, creo, y también te he extrañado. Te llamo por algo muy puntual, por el momento.

– Dime

– ¿Conoces a un tan Ethan?

– ¡Oh! Claro, es un amigo desde cuando era pequeña.

– Uhm…Resulta que llegó a mi casa sabiendo muchas cosas de mí – Dije enfatizando en "muchas".

– Oh, lo siento… Lo que pasa es que él siempre te ha querido.

– Pero no era forma de hacérmelo saber. ¡Mintiendo! – Dije ya un poco más furiosa – Phanie, te considero la mejor de mis amigas – Continué con tono de decepción.

– Liz, tu sabes que te quiero y que eres la mejor amiga… Lo siento muchísimo – Contestó avergonzada.

No fui capaz de seguir con eso por lo que le colgué.

– Lo siento mucho, no quise hacerlo de esta forma, te quiero mucho.

– Ethan, lo siento yo también pero no quiero volver a verte. Si tu hubieras sido honesto quizás hubiera pensado en darte una oportunidad pero, partiste con el pie izquierdo.

– Elizabeth, por favor, arreglemos las cosas.

– Lo siento, adiós – Contesté mientras indicaba la ventana con mi mano.

Ethan agachó la cabeza y antes de salir dejó un sobre encima de mi cama que luego de que se fuera lo abrí.

"_Elizabeth:_

_Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, pero no permitiré que te olvides de mi. Liza, te quiero y no digas que no causo algo dentro de tu corazón. No importa lo que seas o como seas. Lucharé por ti._

_Te quiere,_

_Ahora y siempre…_

_Ethan"_

Luego de leer esa declaración me desplomé sobre la cama y estuve en un estado de shock durante bastantes minutos. Y me tomó varios segundos poder mantenerme en pie.

Cuando al fin pude pensar y recomponerme, medité lo que decía la carta y ahora me sentía atrapada entre el amor que me profesaba Ethan y el eterno amor de Max. Pero de cierto punto de vista Ethan no merecía mi cariño porque me mintió y se involucró indebidamente en mi vida, al contrario de Max que se presentó formalmente y demostró honestidad y seguridad en sus palabras. Ahora si que me encontraba confundida, los dos tenían muchas virtudes y yo me posicionaba como un juez que los estaba calificando y que llegado "el momento", descartaba a uno de los dos luego de haberlos puesto a prueba. En ese momento mi cabeza era un lío que ya no tenía principio ni final.


	6. Nuevos Vecinos, Nueva Amistad

**Capítulo4: Nuevos Vecinos, Nueva Amistad.**

No me había dado cuenta de que ya había anochecido por lo que bajé a ver a mi familia pero desgraciadamente ya todos estaban en sus cuartos, por lo que volví a subir, tomé mi móvil y llamé a Max. No me había dado cuenta que lo extrañaba de sobremanera, pero no podía hacer más. Contestó al primer toque.

– Max, soy Elizabeth.

– Hola Liz – Dijo con alegría.

– ¿Podrías venir?

– Claro – Dijo aún más contento.

– Entonces te espero en la ventana – Contesté mientras colgaba y guardaba mi móvil en el cajón del mueble del ordenador.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando Max ya se encontraba en mi ventana y me saluda con un tierno beso en la nuca, ya que me encontraba de espaldas a él.

– Hola Liz.

– Hola Max – Dije mientras le abrazaba.

– ¿Cómo has estado?

– Muy bien – Contesté mientras le soltaba su pétreo cuerpo.

– Pues, cuéntame que ha pasado. ¿por qué me querías ver?

– Te extrañaba.

– ¡Oh! Yo también.

– Y bueno, que me cuentas – Dije con intriga.

– No mucho, no he hecho nada interesante sin tu presencia…

Nuestra conversación se comenzó a extender por horas, al extremo que cuando nos detuvimos para despedirnos, nos dimos cuenta que ya era de mañana y cuando vi la hora me di cuenta que ya todos debían estar despiertos. Eran las 9:41.

Me despedí con un tierno beso en la mejilla de Max y le pedí que se retirara. Luego tomé una ducha, me maquillé sutilmente y bajé. Ya todos estaban despiertos y al verme parada en la cocina tan tarde se extrañaron, ya que acostumbraba a "despertarme" temprano y hacer el desayuno, pero hoy se me había pasado el tiempo volando.

– Liz, ¿qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó Clyo.

– Creo que anoche me acosté tarde.

– Uhm.

– ¿Quieres comer algo? – Preguntó mamá.

– Uhm, bueno – No podía negarme a comer, mal que mal, hace tiempo que no "comía" en su presencia.

– Ten cariño – Dijo mamá mientras me pasaba un tazón de café y una tostada con mantequilla.

– ¿Cómo anduvo tu noche? – Preguntó Thoumas.

– Uhm, igual que siempre.

– Que entretenido – Contestó con un bostezo.

Luego de haberme sometido a mi tortura matutina subí a limpiar el cuarto y a reorganizar todo. Estaba en eso cuando de súbito siento a mi madre que de un grito me llama, y yo asustada bajé rápidamente pero al salir por la puerta de la calle hacia donde estaba toda la familia me di cuenta de algo un tanto asombroso pero a la vez angustiante.

Max… Max Dawson se había mudado a la calle en que yo vivía, justo al lado izquierdo de mi casa. Por un momento pensé que era una estrategia para poder "conquistar" mi corazón pero luego de meditarlo, recordé que en algún momento, mi madre me había comentado que había visto visitantes en la casa en "eterna venta" y al parecer, eran ellos.

Mi madre ya había comenzado a hiperventilar, porque al ver a quien debía ser el padre de Max había quedado totalmente estupefacta. No tenía mucho más que decir porque tenía la misma belleza inigualable de Max, esa mirada penetrante cautivadora, una palidez extravagante que a primera vista te dejaba en estado de shock. Rápidamente mi madre se fue presentar y nos llevó con ella. En menos de un minuto ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta de la casa de nuestros nuevos vecinos o al menos eso parecían.

Golpeó con el puño la puerta. _Toc toc toc toc. _En unos segundos Max nos abrió la puerta y como iba "distraído" contestó mientras mirada a otro lugar.

– ¿Sí?

– Hola, mi nombre es Christina VanLuthor y ellos son Clyo, Elizabeth y Thoumas, mis hijos – Dijo mientras nos señalaba – Vamos a ser vecinos por lo que venía a dar la bienvenida – Continuó.

– Oh… Muchas gracias, ¿les apetece pasar a tomar un café al menos? – Contestó con amabilidad mientras nos indicaba con su mano el interior de su casa.

Mi madre nos miró con cara de ilusionada por lo que nosotros le guiñamos un ojo muy disimuladamente.

– Eh… c claro, chicos pasemos – Contestó titubeante.

Mi madre avanzó y mis hermanos le siguieron por lo que fui la última en pasar y Max me miró con ojos expectantes mientras que su voz en mi mente me preguntaba "¿te molesta que seamos vecinos?" y entonces le miré con el seño fruncido y en ese mismo instante contestó a su propia pregunta, "¡Vamos! Será entretenido, tu madre es muy simpática". Seguí caminando en dirección a la salita de estar y en unos segundos el padre de Max llegó con una bandeja con varias tazas de café.

– Ha sido muy grato que se aparecieron por aquí – Dijo con una alegría que no le llegó a los ojos, aparte, en su mente volaba la frase "Idiotas, si quisiera me los podría comer". La frase me causo gracia, porque a veces también pensaba algo parecido por lo que me mordí los labios para contener una sonrisa injustificada.

– Uhm, es sólo un gesto de amabilidad – Contestó Christina mientras se ruborizaba.

– Pues bueno, cuéntennos de su familia, el barrio, qué sé yo… – Dijo el padre de Max con interés fingido – ¡Oh! Que descortés he sido. Mi nombre es Stephan Dawson y ésta es mi familia, ella es Allison Smith, mi esposa – Continuó mientras señalaba a una mujer de más o menos uno sesenta con pelo extremadamente liso y rubio. Era de contextura delgadita y muy bien proporcionada. – y ellos son Max mi hijo mayor y Anette la menor – Continuó mientras ahora señalaba a otra mujer que a pesar de ser la menor, tenía pinta se ser la misma esposa de Stephan. Era de facciones muy agraciadas, tenía unos llamativos ojos color dorado que hacían resaltar su pálida cara y más aún con su largo cabello negro ligeramente ondulado. Medía como uno setenta y cinco y era delgadita, tanto así que creía que se iba a quebrar.

– Ya veo… Cómo ya les había dicho, mi nombre es Christina VanLuthor y ellos son mis hijos Clyo, Elizabeth y Thoumas Hasse.

De pronto la voz de Max irrumpió nuevamente en mi mente pero esta vez corroborando lo que ya había dicho, "sí que es simpática tu madre, nos llevaremos bien" dijo su vocecita mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban y él me dedicaba una sonrisa pícara, aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y de la cual me enamoré. No quise responder a la vocecita.

– Ah… son todos muy parecidos a ti.

– Muy pocos lo notan – Respondió mi madre – ¿De dónde vienen? Porque hace un tiempo me pareció haberlos visto por aquí.

– Sí, estuvimos visitando la casa y en realidad nos pareció acogedora y el barrio muy tranquilo.

– Sí que lo es, rara vez acontecen cosas extrañas o violentas. Lo considero muy seguro.

– Así parece…Bueno, nosotros venimos de Washington, Estados Unidos.

– ¡Wow! Elizabeth viene desde Boston.

– Muy cercano – Dijo Max mientras se carcajeaba.

– Sí, bastante cercano – Contesté con un poco de pesadez fingida mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cariñosa a Max.

Mi madre estuvo conversando con los Dawson durante un largo momento al extremo que yo ya estaba pensando estupideces en mi estado de perfecta inconsciencia hasta que de súbito siento el intenso y penetrante olor a la deliciosa sangre humana. Era mi madre que se estaba ruborizando (quien sabe por qué) y yo sentía como la cálida sangre ascendía por su pálida cara de piel tan fina y delicada como la tela de cebolla. No quería causar estragos, ¡cómo pude ser tan tonta y comenzar a respirar de esa forma!... Más que respirar parece que estaba olfateando ya que generalmente el olor de su sangre no me causaba tanta quemazón en mi garganta, que habrá sido lo que estaba imaginando. En momento como este sentía la necesidad de escapar y de no ser porque estaba mi familia humana presente, lo hubiera hecho. De pronto mi nubecita de pensamientos absurdos se esfumó nuevamente y me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, pero esta vez de una forma sumamente más cordial, mi madre había conseguido aferrarse a su vida y yo mantener la calma e ignorar ese delicioso aroma dulzón que emanaba su cálida piel. Al parecer alguien más que yo se había dado cuenta que no me sentía bien y quería escapar.

– Elizabeth, querida ¿te sientes bien? – Irrumpió mi madre – Te vez muy pálida.

Menudo detalle, creo que hace un par de años que estoy "muy pálida", que gentil de su parte darse cuenta a estas alturas de la vida. Ja ja.

– Eh, no – Dije mientras sacudía la cabeza y hacía ademán de desmayo – Me siento fatal – Continué mientras "trataba" de recuperar mi postura. – Disculpen, pero ansío mi cama.– Le dije a nuestros nuevos "vecinos" si es que ese término se puede aplicar a los de nuestra naturaleza. – Fue un gusto conocerlos, nos vemos pronto. Adiós – Entonces me dirigí a la puerta principal.

– Igualmente, fue un placer conocerte – Dijo Max haciendo énfasis en "placer".

Hice una mueca de dolor mientras lo miraba, sabía perfectamente que él si me entendía pero no podía hacer como si no hubiera nadie ajeno a nuestro _gran_ secreto. En ese momento, si hubiera sido capaz de ruborizarme lo hubiera hecho y habría quedado como tomate y habría sido muy vergonzoso. "Pobres humanos" pensé, es una lástima que ellos puedan ruborizarse y quedar en vergüenza.

– Adiós – Contestaron toda la familia Dawson al unísono.

Rápidamente me dirigí a mi casa y de inmediato subí a mi cuarto y allí pase el resto de la tarde.

Dentro de mi intrincada mente, comenzaba a tejerse el mejor proyecto que jamás en mi vida podías haberse generado. Al parecer el repentino cambio de casa de los Dawson fue provocado por Max realmente y no fue una mera casualidad, ya que se me había olvidado considerar el magnífico don de Max "prever el futuro". Él me había contado una noche, que me había visto en una visión la cual le anunciaba que una mujer llegaría a su vida y al parecer esa mujer era yo.

De súbito, la adrenalina comenzó a correr por mi cuerpo lo que decía que ya era hora de que la acción comenzara, entonces decidí el futuro de mi vampira vida. Ethan no merecía una oportunidad y Max había conseguido cautivarme con sus pensamientos y palabras cariñosas, ¡en menos de una semana me había enamorado de una forma irrevocable! ¿era eso posible?, sí y creo que ya lo puedo demostrar. Me decidí por Max y a medida que pasara el tiempo se lo haría saber a mi familia, estaba todo planificado dentro de mi mente, sólo faltaba el puntapié inicial.

* * *

_Pff bueno, que les puedo decir .. me he demorado un poco y creo que me demoraré un poco más (a) ... en fin, aki el cuarto capítulo ... espero sus reviews para saber sus opiniones ..._

_En fin, gracias a los lectores y a la gente que me ha inspirado para hacer esto (Nani, michu).. un beso para uds._

_Atte.  
E.B.  
_


End file.
